Teen Titans: Randomness
by TombZelda02
Summary: comedy story...i guess, its pg cuz i might say stuff people consider not-good talk CHAPTER 6 NEW
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans:Randomness.........ess  
  
By: Tomby  
  
Hello again people, it is I, once again, Tomby.........uh okay maybe you dont know me.........I usually write Zelda comedy fics.........but since I like teen titans (still trying to say the ending song thingy.........TE-EN TIT-ANS TEEN TITANS.........LETS GO! Its very hard.........^___^() ) I dont really know, what this is gonna be about.........maybe the first chapter will be about Raven having to spend the whole day with star fire or summfin. Well i guess you'll have to read to find out huh?  
  
Chapter One: I have no name yet.  
  
The Story starts out at their little T-Shaped house thingy.  
  
OR HOW ABOUT THIS STORY BE LIKE A SHOW OR SUMMFIN.........  
  
Wait no..........thats stupid.  
  
Well.........the story starts out at the house thingy.  
  
All of the titans awoke to the dark and damp day that awaited them......... As they all got ready for another day of fighting, power-using, and stupid stuff, Beast Boy was very busy at the fridge.........  
  
Beast Boy: ::yawn:: -_- Im so hungry. ::raven walks by:: Good Morning Raven!  
  
Raven: ::turns head slowing at Beast Boy::  
  
Beast Boy: o_o?  
  
Raven: Hello. ::walks away::  
  
Beast Boy: ::face fault:: Well a hello to you to.........OH MY GOD! WHERE'D ALL THE FOOD GO?!  
  
Raven: ::from far away distance:: Feed off of your SOUL!! YEARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH!!! ::twitch:: ::twitch:: (i loves raven sooooo much)  
  
Just then Star Fire walks into the room.  
  
Star Fire: Good Morning, my fellow companions. Beast Boy? ::sees beast boy with strange face on him::  
  
Beast Boy: Theres no more food. _  
  
Star Fire: I have nothing to contribute to your stomache's hunger. Would you like me to buy some from the local market? ^_^  
  
Cyborg walks in: YO! Where's the grub.  
  
Raven: ::from even a more futher distance:: How'd you know that?  
  
Star Fire: Yes what is the chance of that happening?  
  
Cyborg: Well.........uh.........I NEED EMOTIONAL SUPPORT. ::lays in fetal possition:: ::sucks thumb:: ACK! RUST!  
  
Star Fire fly's off outside of the house thingy.........  
  
Robbin walks out of the restroom, with a sticker on his shirt, simply noting "Poo eh good"  
  
Robbin: Hey guys? Whatcha doin?  
  
Raven: ::appears infront of Robbin:: Nothing, drowning in the sorrowness of what seems to be Beast Boy's loss of food. Why do you have that pointless sticker on your shame-pressed shirt of yours?  
  
Robbin: What are you on today?  
  
Raven: o.O? I must go, this FIC IS GETTING BORING! HURRY UP ALREADY!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Later  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Well since im getting some kind of writers block.........ill just start the story at the mall with Raven and Star Fire.  
  
Raven: Why must we waste our life here?  
  
Star Fire: Oh please! Raven, may we please stay for moments to enjoy the.........enjoy.........  
  
Raven: It finally hit her. Well Im going, ill see you later. ::flys off::  
  
Star Fire: Enjoy.........  
  
Raven flew to a club for Avril-fanatics  
  
Raven: ::flys slowly to the middle of the place and lifts her hands to the ceiling:: You all must die!  
  
Everyone starts to attack her.  
  
Raven: Goddess Diane to you i pray, please keep my enemies at bay! ::black smoke covers her, and everyone flys off, landing on various knifes she had set up the night before:: ^____^ for once i did something right.  
  
Star Fire: Wow, do the young people of earth usually like to covort themselves dancing around knives? They might truely get injured.  
  
Raven: Cut the crap already! Lets go back to our house, this part is over.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Later  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Raven and Star fly to the house thingy and see Robbin crouched on his "abc" blanket Cyborg is still in his fetal posstion, and beast boy is dancing around the living room.  
  
Beast Boy: Yes.........yes! I knew it, people said it wasnt true, but i knew it! MUHAHAHAHAHA! THE BRITISH ARE COMING! with little poodles!  
  
Raven: ::slaps herself:: ::flys down::  
  
Star Fire: Hmm.........who are these, british?  
  
Raven: Beast Boy, Here's a 8-inch knife, have fun.  
  
Beast Boy: Well.........uh this fic is boring.........  
  
OR! HOW ABOUT THEY MAKE SHOW AND MESS UP!  
  
Beast Boy: ::laughs:: he said "mess"! and "up" ::laughs::  
  
Raven: Yo yo yu yo!  
  
Everyone: O_O :: super gasp ::  
  
Raven: Writer, i damn you for all eternity.  
  
Me: hmm.........okie.  
  
Raven: argh  
  
Actual Story:  
  
It was yet another day of their pityful life, the morning rose with dank humidity, and slow movement. Star Fire had asked Raven to take her to the mall, of course Raven quickly said no, Star Fire somehow convinced her.  
  
Star Fire: Let us go, Raven.........Raven?  
  
Raven: ::pops out of nowhere:: Yes.  
  
Star Fire: Let us go to the Mall.  
  
Raven:  
  
Star Fire: I didnt quite hear that.  
  
Raven: Shut up, lets go.  
  
Raven and Star Fire flew out of the T-house thingy.........literally, they flew out of there, they occasionally hit Beast Boy, hit Robin once while he was practicing his "Flying Bird-gonna-get-eaten-slowly-then-chopped into various pieces-some buried-burned-and thrown away" act  
  
Robin: ::doing singing act: NOOOOOOOOOOBODY LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!! CAW! CA- CAW! TOKI TOKI TOKI TOKI! MOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Raven hit him on purpose.  
  
Star Fire and Raven made it to the mall in six seconds flat. ::in deep mysterious narrarator voice:: Although that may not seem important at this moment, in the future, when pigs fly, and computers take over the world, this little itsy bitsy line will be of some significance.........why i remember back in the day, when the youngins would play with their tire wheel with that stick, yup..........the 90's were sure technical.........a man told me that a random line of some loser fan of some loser show would be signifcant, but since i already took up so much space with this, i wont tell you. ::sticks out tongue::  
  
Raven: sick.........and very disturbing.  
  
Star Fire's first reaction to the mall was a really big smile and wanting to get a hot dog.........with some relish.........and ketchup.........and maybe some of those little weenies that come in a can.........  
  
Star Fire: ^______________^ ee.........hee hee hee hee ^__________________^  
  
Raven: Goddess.........:: gothic dude walks by with chakra labels on him:: oh.........my.........--  
  
Random girl: OH MY GOD LOOK AT HIM ::points:: WHAT A FREAK EH HAW HAW!!!  
  
Raven: o_o ::slaps face::  
  
Star Fire:  
  
OH MY GAWD! I FORGOT THE DISCLAMER! ACKKK! : I do not own teen titans (little r) or anything that i mention in this story that comes from some other stuff.  
  
::deep mysterious narrarator voice.........again:: Now on with the show.  
  
Raven: No still creepy, dog hold thy nose into the ground, the goddess has made thee, me and hound, in the name of the maiden, mother and crone.  
  
Narrarator guy dies.  
  
YAY! .........i mean.........oh.........  
  
Star Fire: Stop showing off.........i mean.........OH MY GOD, THEY HAVE LICKABLE CONDEMS! wait.........  
  
Raven: G-rated.  
  
Star Fire: Oh yes.........  
  
::talking to seven nation army song beat:: s-s-sorry i-if i mi-iss spell WURDS!  
  
dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun  
  
Raven: I hope your soul drains out of you like it did Katlin, I REMEMBER YOU KATLIN, LE ANGE DE.........MORT!  
  
i think i mixed three languages together.  
  
Everyone is staring at Raven.  
  
This is when i got writers block so i decided to end it here, so ill write more later. bye..........you can.........leave now..........yes leave, bye bye, you have lives, stop reading this and leave. bye bye now.  
  
~tomby  
  
next chapter thingy: Behind the scenes, Teen Titan Life 


	2. Behind The Scenes

Teen Titans: Randomness.........ess  
  
Chapter2: Behind The Scenes  
  
Well you probably didnt like the last chapter, and i am probably talking to myself right now. ::waves at self:: Well anyway, this chapter is about what life is behind the show.........(i still dont own stuff, and i made up the names of the characters, like what i call their "true" names, i repeat, i do not own anything that is related to teen titans) (this is for coolies, and : Coolies!!! I miss you!! I obviously dun-I mean don't have internet anymore, so uh, I miss you and still love you. very much ::hugs in dorky way::, now on with the fic!) In Five Four Three  
  
One,  
  
Life, ::different pictures appear on screen::  
  
Scandals ::different pictures appear on screen::  
  
Laughter ::different pictures appear on screen::  
  
Treason ::different pictures appear on screen:: BEHIND THE TEENS  
  
The morning broke cold and painful, it was the first day of filming for "Teen Titans" the newest Cartoon Network Prime-Time Cartoon. The cast was simple, Two Girls, and three boys.  
  
The show was about five teenagers with really cool skills, powers, and stuff. It was also about how they would work together defeating villans and stuff. It seems as if they are happy on the show, full of love for eachother, but that is why, we are taking the time to show you the life behind the screen--the life of the actual teen titans.  
  
Rabecca Fortner, other known as: "Star Fire" Plays a alien teen girl, who is still barley getting adjusted to Earth Life. Amy Rotchester, also known as: "Raven" Plays A spiritual-goth like teenager, who cannot bare the thought of anything meaningless. Jon LeComp, Plays "Robbin" in the show, the ominous leader of the group, and the one with the most crap. Billy Washington, Plays "Cyborg", the half boy/half robot teen, who asserts himself whenever the hell he wants. And last but of course least, Kurtis Evan, also known as the prideful, "Beast Boy" plays a young boy who has the ablitly to change himself to any animal. At first all of these.........er people would seem to work well together, but the opposite ran for their, parade.  
  
CUT!!  
  
Director-What the hell was that?  
  
Jim (narrator)-What?  
  
Director-"but the opposite ran for their, parade."?!  
  
Jim-Hey i was improvising.........are the camera's still rolling?  
  
Director-.........er.........::looks at camera::  
  
Camera-::records::  
  
Director-::smiles big:: conti-::squeak:: 0_0.........nue ::runs off::  
  
Jim-As i was saying.........  
  
It would seem as if they absolutely love eachother, but.........er.........dont.  
  
Director-Just start the show ::slaps face::  
  
::on set of the kitchen.........set::  
  
Amy-RABECCA!!!  
  
Director-STAY IN CHARACTER!  
  
Amy-i mean.........STAR FIRE, i really dont get this, were not even shooting this.  
  
Rabecca-Yes,.........er Raven?  
  
Amy-Wheres my ::scolds:: coffee?!  
  
Rabecca-Why the hell would i know  
  
Director-STAY IN CHARACTER!  
  
Rabecca-argh.........Why would i know, ::sighs:: compainon?  
  
Amy-Well, for one thing, YOUR ADDICTED TO IT ::echoes:: ADDICTED TO IT.........ADDICTED TO IT.........  
  
Rabecca's first flaw, her addiction to coffee.  
  
Rabecca-::in little room on special chair:: I really dont know why im so addicted, i just really love coffee. But i did not steal Amy's! ::gets up and points at camera:: I DID NOT STEAL HER COFFEE!!!!  
  
Interviewer guy-I never said--  
  
Rabecca-SHUT UP!  
  
Rabecca's harsh attitude gave her the nick name of, "super bi***" on the set, and she says she still regrets that.  
  
Rabecca-I still regret that.  
  
Any way so yeah her life became really crappy and stuff, and yada yada yada.........WAH!  
  
Jim-::smiles big:: sorry, i couldnt help myself. ::tear drop rolls off cheek::  
  
Amy never forgot about her cup of coffee.  
  
Kurtis walks in the room.  
  
Kurtis-MAKEUP!!!! I NEED MAKEUP!  
  
Amy-Hell yeah.  
  
Kurtis- -_-!!! Shutup amy!  
  
Amy-What a way to start an argument.  
  
And just like that, the first brawl would start, Kurtis put amy in a head lock, and amy threw him upside down on the nice concrete floor.  
  
Amy-::spits on kurtis::  
  
Director-STAY IN CHARACTER!!! FROM NOW ON, JUST CALL EACHOTHER BY THEIR CHARACTERS NAME!!!! YEEEEEAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!! ::twitches:: ::starts foaming at the mouth:: ::falls on floor:: ::has seizure:: yea- fa0sdflasd;lfkjaslkdjf!!!! ::knocks out::  
  
Jim-I knew that bulk brand of X-lax would work.........hee hee.........heh.........MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Amy's.........i mean Raven's weird attitude gave her, her nickname, "freak" although i have no idea why they would call her that, i mean i just went to her house the other day and we had a can of those little weniers in them. (hyped off on coffee........please forgive my spelling mistakes.........mmmm steak.........) And that makes her a complete "shes an okay person", and if that doesnt do it, i dont know what will.  
  
Raven--::in little room on special chair:: I really dont know why they call me a freak.........i wonder if it has anything to do with me wearing my costume all the time, and running around in cirlces saying, "Moo".........nah that cant be it! ::laughs:: ::gestures towards camera guy:: ::high pitched voice:: want some pickles?  
  
Camera Guy(bob)-Uh.........no........no thank you.  
  
Raven-Alright then, but they are goooooooooood.........  
  
Bob-well ok--  
  
Raven-NO YOU CANT HAVE THEM, MY PICKLES!!! MIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!! ::runs off::  
  
I still cant figure why they call her a freak, go figure. She's such a nice person. ::stares into nothingness::  
  
Later Billy.........i mean Cybord, finally reaches the set with his bisexual boyfriend, ::drum roll:: Jon, yup thats right, ROBBIN!!!  
  
Bob-So when was your "coming out" party?  
  
Cyborg-Actually, me and Jon--  
  
Director-yealhfdjkasfkl STAY asd;lkfjalk;sdjf IN asd;lfkja;slkdjf CHARACTER!!! ::falls on floor twitching::  
  
Cyborg-::in girly voice:: what-ever, Robbin and I wanted to come out together, ::looks at camera:: ::robbin joins::  
  
Cyborg&Robbin-::smiles:: Hi everyone, like, were going out, and like we just wanted you guys to know.  
  
Just then Cyborg's Mother, Shenqua (im not trying to make fun of african americans, or anything like that, im mexican.........and im not racist, so dont worry, and no offense to any people out there) Had a almost fatal heart attack. Also, one of Robbin's dads, had an almost fatal heart attack. (can ya guess, Robbin is my least favorite character :D)  
  
Bob-o_o, well uh okay, why dont you two just go get ready on the set.  
  
::Cyborg & Robbin hold hands and walk together to the stage::  
  
But in a few moments, something would take place that would put the whole team of the titans on seperate.........re-lation ships.........screw it, they stopped liking eachother.  
  
Beast Boy-mmm mm! that sure was good coffee, that was strangely sitting next to Amy's--i mean Raven's desk.  
  
Raven-WHAT?! YEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHH! ::starts attacking beast boy::  
  
Star Fire-IT WAS YOU!!! AND I GOT BLAMED FOR THE WHOLE THING! YEEEAAARRRGGGGHHH!!! ::stars attacking.........raven::  
  
Cyborg-And i was here, to like, miss the whole thing?! YEEEARRRGGGHHH!!! ::jumps on them and slaps them::  
  
Robbin-::sees Raven slap Cyborg back:: OH MY GOSH!!! YOU HURT MY HONEY!! YEEEAAARRRGGHHH!!! ::starts attacking everyone, and making weird moaning noises::  
  
As you can see, the first day started out very bad, and not good, bdad, yes bdad.  
  
And that is the life behind the teens.  
  
CREDITS:  
  
Main Producer: Me  
  
Second Producer: me  
  
No-so-important-producer: Me  
  
Director-Me  
  
and all the other people: Me.  
  
except for the narrator and the casty people.  
  
FIN  
  
So how was this chapter? well if im not talking to myself, then uh.........okay i hope you liked this one, and uh okie, stay tuned for the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 3: The Dark Demented World of Raven (slight comedy) ~Tomby 


	3. Raven Meets L'Ange De Mort

Teen Titans: Randomness.........ess  
  
HOLA!!! HI COOLIES!!! and everyone else who has read this story so far.........well this chapter is gonna be a bit different than the last two, it will be slightly comedy, and will not be in script style, see since this is a random fic, i could do this, so uh this chapter is about Raven, at a really cool castle place, and she alone will fight a bunch of bad people, and stuff! Oh its gonna be soooooo cool! And after this chapter ill go back to comedy, and after that, i will let you people tell me what i should write about (special chapter like this one) if you are confused, well uh okay, hi how are you? How about now? Well youll soon find out, im listening to Fiona apple, thinking about my squirly wrath! well okie, here it goes. OH and i decided to change the title of this chapter, it is now, instead of, "The Dark Demented World of Raven", it is....::drum roll:: oh and the * means that i believe i misspelled the word it is next to. (on the right hand side of the word)  
  
Chapter 3: Raven Meets iL'Ange De Mort/i. (i believe that says, the angel of death :D )  
  
It was a Sunday Night, the air was crisp, the night was lonesome, and Raven had but barely arrived to the Medival like castle, off of Tourniquet Whisper RD. Of course the place had been abandoned quite some time ago, after an incident with the past home owner--they believed it was haunted. Rumors that could fill an enitre book, spread around, leaving Raven with a bit of a caution towards her journey. Which was, locate the Ophera Amulet, said to be left by a young traveler who's family were nothing but past heros--also who held a mystic sword: The Sword of Destiny--combinning the elements of Fire and Water. Raven was not interested in finding the sword, all she wanted was the Ophera Amulet, which could help her control her psyhic powers even more than she could at this moment in her life.  
  
After flying pass the Evergreen Forest, she finally landed to the great steel-like fence guarding the great medival fortress. She noticed two letters, an A on the left hand side, and a D on the other, this did not make sense to her, so she flew up--her cape flowed about, and she gave a slight jerk of her hands to send her flying right to the wooden door entrance. Cob-webs were everywhere, and the stone floor was full of leaves from near by trees. Before even touching the door, she placed her right hand on her forhead chakra symbol, concentrating on what she was going to accomplish, and concentrating on if anyone was in the castle--but felt nothing. With this assurance she grasped the cold steel ring attached to the door, and gently pushed open the door. Loud squeaking noises followed her as she opened the door, and closed it. The inside of the castle was very cold, all the walls were made with stone, but this is all she could see, there were no lights, closing her eyes she touched a wall to the right of her, and sent a pulse of energy through the walls, and she saw everything: Two stair cases, slightly making a curve going up to the upper floor, the floor was made out of wood, and there was a wall-colum type wall in the middle of the room. On the right side it lead to a room with a steel door on it--a dungeon entrance she thought. On the left side was another room with a regular wooden door attached. She sent another rush of energy through the walls and saw more, she saw candles hanging on the walls, with a rune enscribed on each one. She could not recognize what they were, yet.  
  
Remorizing what the whole room looked like, she flew to her left, placing her left hand on the wall and feeling around for any candles, and she found one. Looking at it directly she thought, "iFolum, de wactres/i" and the candle puffed a little smoke, and a fire lit. It couldnt light the whole room of course, but it spread enough of its light to show Raven another candle. Raven lit it, and continued with all the candles; once all of them were lit, she flew to the bottom of the room, walking towards the wooden door, and kicking it open with a powerful strike.  
  
"Goddess Diane to you I pray, please keep my eniemes at bay." Raven whispered to herself, and felt a strong breeze fly right pass her. She was surprised to see that this room was already well lit, quite distrubing to see in an abandoned place such as this. "Someone's here." She reached to her back pocket and pulled out a blade of somesort--it was inscribed with runes just like the candles, it showed, "Algeese*" a "y" like symbol with a line running thought the midde, vertically, the rune was for power, and another rune, "Berkana*" a greek-like "b" symbol, this rune was for concealment.  
  
The room was vancant--there was nothing in it, only one huge candle-lit chandleer*, and a huge crimson-red carpet on the floor, with two black symbols of a A and a D.  
  
Raven walked into the room--the door shutting immeditaly behind her, she grasped her athame tight, and continued walking in the room, she looked around and noticed nothing important, but a picutre with a woman--The woman was standing to her side as so you could only see her side, she was in the middle of a field, and she had a dress that was waving about. Raven admired the picture as it was so beautiful to her.  
  
Raven continued to examine the room, and found a little lever next to the picture. The lever looked something like a bat wing, out-stretched--she pulled it down.  
  
Clutching her athame, she walked towards an openning in the wall--the lever revealed it. Raven approched the openning and saw that it was another stair case, but leading straight upwards. She climbed the staircase keeping her left hand on the wall connecting to the steps, up and up she went, not knowing where she was going, but hoping that it would lead her to the Amulet.  
  
As she continued climbing she was slowly getting images struck into her mind, by touching the wall, which had a different energy feeling to it, she was seeing all that had happen in the huge fortress:  
  
iThe slaves who created it, the sweat and blood that was poured into creating the castle, the many servents, the first-time owners of the castle. The owners moving out, new owners moving in, then moving out, and then, the longest "memory", A young girl walking into the castle, feeling the textures of the wall, flying upwards in the entrance, and finding a secret passageway. Of course Raven thought it was her, but it was not. She paid more attention to the girl. The girl was about her age--maybe younger, she had jet-black hair, a bit different from Raven's, and this girl was wearing a long robe-like dress, that looked to be made of silk, but she something was different, way different about this girl. Raven could fly, but by the power of her psyhic mind, this girl was flying, with...wings.  
  
They wings did not look like something you would see in a modern day religion's angel. Her wings were like bat wings with a horn-like figure at the tip of the very folding point at the wing. Soon she saw more, much more quickly: The girl grew into a fine young woman, about seventeen or eighteen years of age--something was happening, the girl was running up the stairs her wings appearing ever so quickly, she reached the top of the room, and flew straight into the air, she stared downwards and raised her arms, she created an orb, she threw it towards the ground, and--/i  
  
Raven pulled her hand away from the wall, she was reaching the end of the stair case. She reached another wooden door, and opended it very carefully, it creaked and she made a few steps in right before...  
  
"Who are you?" Said a womanly voice, of unkown orign. The room she was in was completely dark, she could not see anything, but...a window, a window far at the top of the room.  
  
Raven did not answer, instead, she drew a rune symbol in the air: Thuresaws*(okay i think i really misspelled that) as she wispered to herself, "protection."  
  
"Who are you?" Said the voice again, a powerful wind arose, and pushed Raven right into a wall.  
  
Raven colapsed onto the floor, and felt a stingy sensation on her lower- left leg--she was bleeding.  
  
"Who are you?" Said the voice again, but with a bit of an attitude when said.  
  
"Raven...uh My name is Raven, and I am here to find the..." She started, but then thought if she told the mystic voice what she was doing there, she might get truely hurt, but she ignored that.  
  
"To find the Amulet?" Asked the voice, and a swooping sound followed.  
  
"Yes...The Amulet of Ophera." She responded, trying to find her Athame that she let go of as soon as she hit the wall.  
  
"Ah...yes, are you looking for this as well?" The entire room lit with a rush of energy, and there she stood.  
  
The woman that Raven saw in her vision, The woman with the pair of bat- like wings. She stood there, facing away from Raven, seeming to be staring at the window in the room. Her dress was the same as in Raven's vision, but of course she was different.  
  
"My name is Katlin." The woman said, turning around and handing Raven her Athame and...the amulet. The woman looked as if she was about seventeen years old--she had the complextion of a teenager, and had a red liquid around the bottom of her eyes, the looked like she had been crying...blood, but the energy she was transmitting made her feel as if she was an old woman, confusing Raven.  
  
"Hello Katlin." Raven simply responded. "I saw--" She stared.  
  
"Yes, you saw me. I know."  
  
"Who are you?" Raven asked.  
  
"You will not believe me."  
  
"Dont worry, nothing will surprise me."  
  
"Funny..." Katlin started, "Did you see my wings?" She asked, and Raven nodded, Katlin looked down and two wings grew out from her back, her dress had a huge hole in the back, from past experiences with her wings. "Well...I am...The Angel of Death."  
  
Raven gasped, and moved closer to her. "You were--why-why did you come here?" She asked, moving closer.  
  
"My parents died when I was 12. They were murdered, and I was there where it happened, my fathers estate."  
  
Raven looked down, as to show some respect towards her parents death, "What happened?"  
  
"My father, apparently, was envolved with drugs, and well, one night ithey/i got to them. I still remember it like..." A red tear fell from Katlin's eye, and onto the ground.  
  
iIt was rainy that day, I was in my room, looking out into the hallway. My parents had been arguing about the lack of electricity due to the strange weather. I curled up and started to cry, I hated to see them like that. The argument soon turned into a fight, and i began to see vases, picutres, and other of our home memeto's thrown at eachother, my mom and dad. Then, our doorbell rang, I stood up and walked towards my window to see who it was, then thats when i heard it. My mother and father, ran down stairs and answered the door then--They were shot. I shut my door, and locked it, i could hear them coming. Soon they started to bang on my door, and then...the door knocked down. They were two men, they grabbed me, threw me on the floor, one held me down, the other pulled out a knife, and carved a symbol into my forehead, thinking that i would die somehow from blood-loss, oh but I did the exact opposite--I lived./i  
  
"So..." Raven started, looking up at Katlin.  
  
"My life began when I...died." Katlin lifted her head, and gently pushed her bangs to the side, showing the dark-ebony color scar. "You see, when they carved this, I started my life as the iAnge De Mort/i"  
  
Raven stared into the pentacle shaped scar, "The Angel of Death."  
  
"I came here after I heard all of the rumors about this place, this was about five years ago; I knew there was really nothing here,...but only the Amulet and the Sword, that no one, could every find. I blessed this castle with the blessing of ever lasting life, and i kept the Amulet and Sword safe, knowing that if i just let anyone have it, there wouldnt be what we have today."  
  
"Happiness?" Raven guessed.  
  
"No...Life." Katlin out-stretched her wings, "The Amulet is yours, you may keep it, i trust you." Raven felt a jolt of energy flow in her.  
  
"I know I came here for the Amulet, but...what about the sword, i mean, I could keep it safe for you, and you could leave this place, and maybe...evenge your parents death, who knows...even i could help." Raven said, smiling.  
  
"No, i cant leave this place, it is under my guard,...but if i ever want to, you know, beleive me, ill let you know." Katlin smiled, turning away from Raven. "The sword is in the dungeon."  
  
Raven stepped backwards. "Great, may i..."  
  
"Yes." Katlin, lifted her right arm, "I've kept it heavily armoured, get ready, it wont be fun." Raven's athame flew from Katlin's hands, landing slowly in Raven's.  
  
A dark aura formed around Katlin and Raven became dizzy, she blinked and found herself at the entrance room of the castle. Raven walked towards the dungeon door that she had seen when she first arrived, and held her athame tight--she felt something strange attached to it, it was a key. She took the key from the blade, slowly walked at the door, placing the key in its key-hole, and turned the key to the left, making a click sound, and unlocked it. She opened the door, and as soon as she did, she saw only two steps of a stair case going downward, and one candle perched on the wall.  
  
iLassier le limiere braquer sur tous./i Said Katlins voice, wandering around the caslte. Raven turned behind her, but saw nothing, she turned back, and still saw nothing. "Was that a spell? In French?" Just then, the candle on the wall that she had seen, puffed into light, and then another, and another, down the stair case. "I gotta remember that one. Lassier le limiere braquer sur tous. hmm...seems simple enough." When she said that, the stair case blew a breeze of untaimed light downwards, lighitng everything.  
  
Raven made it down the stair case, not touching the walls at all, she had seen enough for the day. Once she reached the end of the steps, she reached yet another door, and opened it. A rush of air and light flew through the room, and Raven saw something shimmering from afar. It was the sword, stuck in a statue of a man, holding it. Raven took one step into the room and the floor turned black. Thousands of armed men formed from the shadows, and they all equiped a sword from their sheath. Raven now believed Katlin when she had said that she kept the sword heavily garded.  
  
All the men started to yell and they all started to run towards Raven; she didnt have much time to think, and let her mind take over. She held her Athame tight in her right hand, and the amulet in the other, and she walked foward. The men yelled like wild animals chasing after it's prey, Raven continued walking in the room, and she held up her Athame, sending the group of men around her, to fly off. She then stopped walking so fast, and decided to get rid of everysinge man in the room. The army continued to jump and attack her, the thousands of men had came to a stop--they were all ontop of Raven. With all her strength, Raven slowly lifted her Amulet, slowly creating a black and white energy field around her. It then grew. A bright light emmited from far beneath the crowded army of which seemed to stop all together, thinking that they had killed Raven, or to them, the little girl who wanted to take the sword and rid them of their sole purpose.  
  
The energy field grew stronger, the mount hill of men began to rumble, one by one, the top layer of the "hill" began to disipate. The energy field grew stronger and much more bigger, and Raven...  
  
"Saritum, ah, malevoutium...Saritum, ah, lefalevoutium!" Raven yelled, and in an instant, every single army men flew off and evaportated into nothing but dust. They all flew off, and Raven was there, floating in the middle of the room, with a inverted color energy field that surrouned her. She had the expression on her face like she couldnt take it anymore--she had no pupils on her eyes, she was holding her athame in a attacking position.  
  
All the dust that was left of the once huge army, fell into a puddle of black light--it was the entrance to the deminsion of which the dead fell into.  
  
Raven slowly floated to the ground, the energy field dissappeared, and Raven was back to her normal phase. She placed her athame in her belt buckle, and her amulet on her necklace. She walked to the sword, and said, "Release onto thee, whom was sent from L'Ange De Mort." The statue became alive, and let go of the sword, Raven picked it up immediatly, and took a step backward--and felt someone.  
  
It was a hand. Covered in cloth, it was...She turned around and saw it-- the army was back.  
  
"But...how?"  
  
The one that was touching her, was Katlin, she had formed herself in the asteral state to warn Raven. "Raven, you did not thank the statue...you werent polite to the Army's General, the Army has been brought back to take back what was their once reason to stay alive. Use the sword, I can not stop them." She dissappeared, and Raven quickly held the Sword with both hands, and the army ran--they all ran again, they were getting closer and closer, and...  
  
Raven lifted the sword and without any thought, they all flew back, Raven ran, she ran and was in the middle of the room--the army was forming from the shadows again. She Jumped in the Air, but it was of no use, they were flying out of the walls-they really wanted the sword back, she flew down, and struck the sword in the ground, all of the men on the ground flew up and hit the ceiling, blood poured from atop, Raven was getting worked up again, and she became her other self.  
  
With eyes like the moon, she struck the men all at once, and held the sword uptight--they all flew off. She ran, closer and closer to the exit of the room, but once again the army grew from the shadows, she had enough--she jumped into the air, held the sword tight, thrusted it downward, with all of her mind, and her strength, she saw in her mind herself happy from the victory--she closed her eyes, and a powerful orb of unsual darkness flew downwards. She could hear the men screaming from the pain, she flew straight to the door, she flew out, it shut, she flew out of the castle, right though the gates, and looked back, a pair of eyes were looking out from a window--at the tallest tower. Katlin, L'Ange de Mort.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Raven arrived home, and saw the rest of the titans in their pajama's eating popcorn with pickles, and watching the movie, "Pe We herman...and i forgot the title", she quickly walked to her room, but Beast boy stopped her.  
  
"Hey, whats all that....ack blood on your clothes?!" He asked.  
  
Raven walked close to him, and pulled out her Athame, leaning towards his face, "I was having some fun with a couple of...knives." Beast boy stared at her, he slowly walked away, Raven flew to her room, locking it right after, she pulled out the amulet, held it tight, and through her window looked out into the star-lit sky.  
  
She met her, the one of whom she had always wondered was real, true, and powerful. She met Katlin, the Angel of Death.  
  
**********FIN******************  
  
Alright it is done, i hoped you like it, and in the next chapter, which will be humor once again, ill put a poem that i made...i just dont have it with me, me comptuer erased everything, so i have to get it from my Fictionpress.com thingy, :The Angel of Death, Katlin.  
  
bye now. ::gets up and mutters words::  
  
Next chapter: Chapter 4: ...i dun know yet. 


	4. The Idiots Of Titan Life

Teen Titans: Randomness..ness  
  
Chapter 4: The idiots of Titan life  
  
It was a nice day outside, but its not like you care do you? Well you know what?! I cant stand your people anyway! You guys just get me so damn--  
  
Jim-Victor...dude its okay, just go on.  
  
Whatever....well ANYWAYS....the teen titans were just hanging around doing nothing.  
  
::bright lights flash::  
  
Beastboy-ACK!! ASLDFJA;SLDKJF;LAKSDJF ::has seizure::  
  
(oh...and by the way they are all in the living room....hmm should i have told you that before?...hmm...huh...oh okay go on)  
  
Cyborg-Dude, whats wrong with you? ??O____O??  
  
Raven-::floats from ceiling:: He's--ACK!! ::looses concentration and falls face-first on concrete floor:: He's Having a seizure  
  
Cyborg-Cha! Dude, is he like fipping the water board?  
  
Raven-O____O  
  
Cyborg-o.O well? Whatever  
  
JUST THEN A EVIL GNOME POPS OUT OF THE TV SCREEN AND DEVOURS BEAST BOY  
  
Star Fire-Whats the dilly-o? Ganstah, keeping it real.  
  
Raven and Cyborg-::face fault:: WhAt?!  
  
END  
  
Yup thats the end, that is how cheap i am. i dont even think its a paragraph long...heh thats a record...for me atleast...  
  
fine, ill write something...but man you people....  
  
^__-  
  
EVANESCENCE ROCKS!  
  
oh sorry  
  
CHECK OUT THE SHROUD!!! THEY ARE REALLY BADASS  
  
Jim-WILL YOU STOP IT?!  
  
wha...  
  
Jim-JEZZ, I LET ONE TEENAGER WORK HERE, AND YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF EVERYTHING!!! WHATS NEXT, YOU GONNA BE TELLING YOUR FRIENDS YOU GOT "HOOK UPS" WITH WRITING MATERIAL, PAHLEASE! JUST NARRARATE, AND IF I SPELT THAT WRONG, WHO THE HELL CARES?!  
  
Im sorry man...please forgive me.  
  
Jim-thats better.  
  
Oh were you talking to me? I was just singing a song from my Mp3857589477mgPodModulator..were you?  
  
Jim-::pulls out 9mm handgun...what the hell he pulls out two::  
  
Wait, if im narrorating...then why did i just let you take out two very (not the most tho, yes tho, not though) powerful hand guns??  
  
Jim-I dont know...but hurry up and continue the damn story!!!  
  
Sheesh...fine!  
  
Well yeah another crappy day in their crappy lives, for crying out loud, i dont even do much! ack!!! ::runs away:: dammit im still narrorating!....argh....YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHH!!!!! ::subtitle "yeargh"::  
  
Raven-How pointless.  
  
Star Fire-You can now call me Whispering Pinecone!!! ^______________^  
  
Raven-::puts on KoRn cd on, with mix of Evanescence, the shroud, and Fiona apple:: Oh Fiona, you can tell the truth, cant you? ::walks off in wallow::  
  
Beast Boy-So hows it going--  
  
Raven-IIII DID MY TIME!!!!!! YEEEEEEEARRRRRRGHHH!!! ::runs off::  
  
Beast Boy-1_1....O_O  
  
Whispering Pinecone (Star Fire)-::in cool hip voice one thatll remind you of jazz...yeah...jazz, +sigh+:: Whats up my baby?  
  
Raven-I AM THE ONE WHO CHOSE MY PATHHHHH!!! I AM THE ONE WHO COULDNT LASTTTTTTTT!!! ::runs off::  
  
Beast Boy-Not much, yo star....wait i mean Whispering Pinecone, whatcha doin later?  
  
Whisper(Star)-Not much, but then again, like, you know, like i dont ever do much, uh ha! ::smiles into nothingness::  
  
Raven-::flys above them, and creates orb of great destruction:: THIS IS FOR YOU KATLIN, L'ANGE DE MORT!!!! Dies irae, dies illa, Solvet soclum in favilla, teste david cum sibylla, quantus tremor est furturus, quando judex est venturus, concta stricte est consurus. (theres latin for you! damn reviewer who said that my last chapter was pathetic, probably some 9th grader or 6th, just trying to sound cool with neat words...well you know what, heres a message for you, YOUR STUPID IF YOU THINK SO, GROW UP JACK- ASS!!!)  
  
Whisper and Beast boy blow up, their inards fly everywhere...but wait a minute...  
  
Raven=::examines inards:: these are pig inards!!! hmm....WHERE ARE THEY??  
  
Cyborg&Robbin-will you stop yelling, your ruining the mood!  
  
Raven-god no! ::turns slowly:: ::sees Cyborg doin stuff with robbin:: FOR GOD'S SAKE, really, GET A ROOM! ::flys off::  
  
End, well it was short but im bored...so anyway let me know what you think, but if your gonna flame, dont just email me and tell me all the negative stuff you think...  
  
::bshadows@earthlink.net  
  
okie bye now.  
  
~Tomby...aka Dead Angel, also aka BlueShadows 


	5. Some stupid chapter

Teen Titan: Randomness...ness  
  
Chapter 5: Powers a must.  
  
Hello everyone....wow i feel much better today then i did when i wrote that last chapter...i was really angry at someone...and i took out my anger on me backpack at school..i was kicking it around...oh i get everything out ::laughs:: well anyways, this chapter is about the titans using all of their powers to do stuff, really stupid things that dont even need much to be done...oh and ill try not to make raven retarded...heh...  
  
Story starts out at a nearby park...er...nearby the titan tower...heh...  
  
::raven and beastboy playing catch::  
  
Raven-Okay beasty! Go and...::lifts little ball with her mind:: GO GET IT!!! ::sends it flying off.  
  
Meanwhile in Indio, Califnornia, (hee hee thats where i live) there is a little boy typing on his computer, writing a story about some little kid in his hometown typing a story about someone writing a story in his hometown.....some strange ball just goes flying into his room, through his open window, and the boy passes...passes.........pasdf;lkjjjjjj out.........................  
  
INTERMISSION  
  
Lady-We are sorry for the inconvience, we will be back momentarly....please enjoy our "Busy Music"  
  
music-Do You really want to hear me? Did you really want to make me cry?....  
  
IM AWAKE!! ACK IM AWAKE!!! JUST STOP THE MUSIC!!!  
  
Well...anyway...er...uh....oh yeah!!  
  
The little boy dies,  
  
Bob-awwwwwww :(  
  
okay so he doesnt  
  
Bob-awwwwwww :(  
  
argh  
  
Beast boy ::as little doggie::-errrrr ruf ruf...er...bark bark...aww dammit, er....  
  
THIS IS WHEN I GOT WRITERS BLOCK, THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ, WAS WRITTEN AN HOUR...OR A DAY AFTER I STARTED WRITING THE FIRST PART....WHICH WAS.... 5:04 PM (PACIFIC TIME) JANUARY 14 2004.  
  
Well im back...hmm...its 3:54 PM the 19...well anyway....after watching the MY IMMORTAL video by Evanescence...i decided to write some more for this damned story  
  
okay, here it goes:  
  
Story continues in a park next to the titan tower...  
  
Star Fire-Well, like, why am i all uh stupid??  
  
Raven-Great way to start a chapter, idiot.  
  
Star-Well whatevah, beast boy, what are you doing?  
  
Beast Boy-NOT A BONG OBIOUSLY! :: hides bong ::  
  
Star-Hmm...i reconize those...on my home planet...hmm home....er...umm...On my home planet, we used those about every day in our lives to give us the power of the indigeous flame of rehab-uara.  
  
Beast Boy-Wow, that made no sense, but i dont know what your talking about.  
  
Raven-Why dont you both go out and die.  
  
Beast Boy-o_O  
  
Raven-What punk?! Im gonna go listen to my favoirte band: Death upon us all, is a pink slip, of a dissapance era!  
  
Robbin-::Flys down, from tree, gets stuck:: Thats a band? Sounds more like a cheap way for a writer to think of a stupid name for a no named band.  
  
Raven-Stop acting smart, i bet you have no idea of what you just said right now.  
  
Robbin-Huh, yeah whatever, anyway, star, lets go somewhere quiet and...  
  
Star-You got in another fight with Cyborg, didnt you robbin?  
  
Robbin-::sobbs:: OH STAR!!! ::sobbs:: wh-h-h-y d-d-did, h-h-e  
  
Star-OUT WITH IT BOY!  
  
Robbin- why did he do that?!  
  
Star-Do what?  
  
Robbin-Make a pass at, THE NIJA MASTER YUFFIE!!!  
  
Star-What are you on today?  
  
Raven-Hes not on anything, its just his weak attempt to drain attention from you, you all are weak minded people!!  
  
Beast Boy-Well at least she sees us as people--  
  
Raven-Except you, you damn mutt!  
  
Director-Well isnt that just alot of hate? Maybe this anger was caused by Raven sudden urge to induldge herself in a liquid puddle of milk, or maybe it was Beast Boys weird habbit of having long-term relationships with veterain vultures. Who knows, hell, it could even be the fact that Cyborg has left Robbin, because Robbin "has refused to pick up after himself in the room, there are droppings everywhere!" quote-Cyborg. But one this is for sure--  
  
Raven-THIS STORY SUCKS!!!  
  
Director-Yes, yes, the story within its self, to some, a comedic tall tale of pre-teens living with eachother, miracously in a huge tower like home, that can provide much more than a standard living environment.  
  
Beast Boy-::whispers:: jim must be proud, all those classes have really thought him something.  
  
Director-And now, i will reveal who the culprit is.  
  
Raven-What are you talking about?  
  
Director-What am i not not talking about?  
  
Beast Boy-::has seizure::  
  
Raven-::points and laughs:: No really, what are you talking about? Walks closer to the screen, and finally hits it.  
  
Director-IT WAS ROBBIN!! KILL HIM NOW!!!  
  
Raven & everyone else- What for, hes our friend, and we will never let one go down without a fight. We should stick together, especially in his time of need. Also--  
  
Director-Ill pay you double.  
  
Raven & Everyone else-yeah why not. OKay. ::jumps on robbin, stabbs him several times in his groin and abdomen area.  
  
Director-How i love this.  
  
What will happen in the next issue? Here is a preview  
  
::robbin laying in a hospital bed::  
  
Raven-You know, robbin, if i had just got you a little higher, im sure you would have died.  
  
Robbin-...uh...thanks?  
  
Raven-^_^  
  
Star-And if you hadnt been good looking to me, i would have just shot you with a 44 magnum hand gun, but i love you. ^_^  
  
Beast Boy-I just dont like you, stay away from me.  
  
Robbin-...okay....::gets shakey::  
  
Cyborg-Well, i really tried not to not kill you. But oh well, you lived.  
  
Robbin-::heart beat monitors go blank::  
  
Heart monitor(s)-::blank::  
  
Okie, see you next time..iguess...bye now  
  
hey...guess what....i just noticed that what this chapter was supposed to be about...never happened! hah...funny... ~Tomby, aka Dead Angel, aka Blue Shadows 


	6. On Cometh Zelda

Teen Titans: Randomness...ness Chapter 6: On cometh Zelda....  
  
Ello! hi everyone. Whats going on?...Well heres yet another chapter, even tho I havent gotten reviews for like the LONGEST time ever, but oh well. ^_^  
  
The story starts out at the legend of Zelda Movie Rehearsal set.  
  
Raven was checking out Link's costumes, Robbin was on the stage within the stage, Beastboy was looking around, and cyborg was just sitting on the stage-within-the-stage stage.  
  
Raven-::at costume closet::...why are we here again?  
  
Robbin-well the cartoon network co. wanted us to come here and well...to just be here.  
  
Star-I blame all of this on the damned writer...er...I mean...uh....  
  
Beastboy-Wow look theres a cafe!::runs to cafe::  
  
Everyone runs to the cafe.  
  
Everyone-::runs::  
  
Once they were all there, Robbin did some serious looking around, and found the infamous button that had Link fall to the underground lair. (if you have NO idea of what Im talking about, go to my other story "The legend of Zelda: Movies Rehearsal" THAT SHOULD EXPLAIN a lot.) And yes as you should have guessed, Robbins dull and boring intellect (hmm...did I spell that right?)led him to press the button, causing Star to fall through the trap door.  
  
Star immediately found all of the props used in the scene where Link finds copies of his "what?!" (hee hee) that malon had made. S ......woops meant to press "crtl + s" lol...okie back....to the story...  
  
Star-Robbin?...I think I found some of those things you have in your room...::thinks:: what was it again...uh...::speaks out loud:: didoes?  
  
Robbin-::makes embarrsed face:: (okay now I KNOW Im not spelling these words right...::sigh::)  
  
Everyone looks at Robbin.  
  
Raven-why do you disgrace your body with such things? ::points and stares::  
  
Star walked around the room a bit, looking for the prize possession....that she did not know what it was yet....she found...an ocarina...  
  
Star-::putting ocarina up to mouth:: oooooh, whats this, a musical instrument?...::looks at floor:: and what are these? ::finds ocarina scores::..."Bolero of Fire"?....hmm...well it shouldnt be too hard. ::plays song:: ::warps to someplace that she does not know...where...is...at....er...uh...  
  
Well it ended up being the Death Mountian, and well she...died. See she was looking around and wondered why it was sooooo hot in there, and then she looked down, seeing lava, which she did not know WAS lava, and flew to it, thinking it was like...kool aid or summfin. yeah she died, but since I know there are people out there that ACTUALLY like her, ill let her live and re-vive her in the next chapter...(::coughs:: I ack like I own them.....I DOOOOOOOO NOT OWN THEM!!!...I repeat...I DO NOT OWN THEM!!!!)  
  
LAAAATTTTEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
While at the cafe, everyone just sat around and began reading lines off of the screenplay that they had found, it was lying on the coffee counter.  
  
Beastboy-Hey guys look here, it says that in one scene link is dressed up as an owl and flys over here, then he changes his costume, and looks like one of those people from the play "Cats", pretty funny huh?  
  
Raven-Pointless, more like it. ::flys off::  
  
Robbin-...hey...::scootches over to beastboy:: are they any...kissing scenes?  
  
Cyborg-::makes angry....yet curious face::  
  
Beastboy-well...lets see, uh....no but there is a line that link says "hmm...lets see, it says here, 'Link walks up to Gannondorf and makes out with him'....MIDO?!", thats it.  
  
Cyborg and Robbin-::looks at eachother:: ooooh really?  
  
Beastboy-you guys aren't gonna get weird on ::looks around and see no one:: me again?  
  
well they did, I dont want to go into detail....this story is g-rated.  
  
Beastboy left the cafe, and walked onto the stage where Raven was at.  
  
Raven-What do you want now, annoying mutt?  
  
Beastboy-you dont have to be mean to me Raven, you know you love me.  
  
Raven-::super gasp:: hoooooow darrrrrre you?! ::slaps beastboy::  
  
LLLLAAAAATTTTEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR  
  
I needed some nitwit back in the story, and rather than have Malon here again (damn retard) I decided on having Star back.  
  
and also The cast of Zelda returned to the set because they "could of sworn I heard squirrels", but they all knew they just wanted to meet the teen titans.  
  
Link-::walks on stage:: OMG!!!!! IS THAT ROBBIN?! ::jumps up and down like little girl meeting some kind of teen pop group named something like...I dunno, "hi-guys" or something:: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!  
  
Saria-dude, calm down its just rob-  
  
Link-shut your hole you little pretentious midget! ::slaps saria in face while running to robbin::  
  
Saria-::mumbles words:: ga--ss-muther---fu***blah...  
  
Nabooru-hmm...there is great spiritual presences here, why I could just sense the--  
  
Ruto-Shut up you stupid lezbo-whore....Oh linky!!! ::follows link::  
  
Nabooru-Bit--  
  
Rauru-Dammit, again with the profanity, (check movie rehearsal story)what is wrong with todays socity?  
  
Zelda-Dont blame the society, blame it on Martha stuart ::whispers and does shifty eyes:: the devil....ooooor just blame it on Bush, no one likes him anyway.  
  
Saria-You act like you know anything about politics.  
  
Zelda-Everyone knows about politics, its simple really.  
  
Saria-exlpain it then.  
  
Zelda-::gets all sweaty-like:: leave me alone ::walks away.  
  
Nabooru-Then I guess its only us--  
  
Saria-Leave me alone...you creep me out.  
  
ack...Im sooooo tired, so ill just continue this later okay?  
  
next chapter:  
  
Chapter 7: Zelda...wtf is wrong with you?  
  
oooookies I just needed something to give this story an extra little "spark" or summfin, so I put in Zelda...I hoped you liked it. some of the jokes refer to the movie rehearsal story to make sure to read some of that...I believe the 1st chapter to...the 7th ::laughs:: okie, I continue this later, byyyyyyesss...::waves bye::  
  
~some guy 


End file.
